Monster House
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: Donatello has suspicions about the house across the street and the cranky old man who lives there. When the old man has a heart attack and is carried away by an ambulance, Don thinks the danger is over. Unfortunately, as he, his friend Casey, and a girl named April discover the house itself has plans-plans that include eating all the kids who'll be trick or treating on Halloween!
1. Stay Away From My House

**Chapter 1: Stay Away From My House**

It was a nice morning in Queens.

All the leaves that were still on the trees were a beautiful shade of orange as Halloween was only one day away. A four year old human girl was happily riding her red tricycle along the quiet path. She had blonde shoulder length hair, blue eyes and wore a blue dress.

Her happy riding came to a sudden halt however when she accident peddled off the path and onto some grass.

The little girl tried to peddled off the grass but her tricycle just wouldn't budge. Suddenly she heard a loud rattling sound. She looked to her right and saw an old house with a sign saying 'beware' sticking out of the ground nearby it.

It had only two upstairs windows that faced the street and a porch.

Her eyes widened as the door burst open and out stepped the owner Raphael Hora, or just Raph for short. Raph was a 63 year old kelly green mutant turtle with goo green eye color. There were several scratches and chips on his shell such as a lightening bolt shaped missing-chunk on the right corner of his plastron.

Despite his age Raph was muscular and looked younger than his actual age.

He wore a red sleeveless shirt and black pants. He growled when he saw the little girl. "GET OFF MY LAWN YA TRESPASSER!" He shouted and began to run towards the little girl. She screamed as loudly as she could as he approached her.

Soon the mutant was standing over the little girl.

"DO YA WANT TA BE EATEN ALIVE?!" He exclaimed in fury. "No." The girl whimpered. "THEN GET OUT OF HERE!" Raph screeched. The little girl ran home screaming and crying his little blue eyes out. Raph picked up the red tricycle and ripped the front wheel off.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" He screamed before he began to walk back towards his home.

Before he stepped through the door the old turtle turned around and glared at something behind him. He was glaring at the house right across the street. Standing in his room was a 15 year old mutant turtle named Donatello Hamato, or just Donnie or Don for short, watching Raphael through his telescope.

When he saw Raph glaring at him he quickly shot back away from the telescope.

Donnie was a mutated turtle with brownish green skin. Donnie had a gap in between his teeth. He was tall and thin with brown/red eyes. His quiet and shy nature gave him a more professional look, which came across as the strong silent type.

Donnie wore a purple shirt with white and grey stripes on it and brown pants.

"Donatello!" A voice called from outside. Donnie looked out his window and saw his parents, Tang Shen and Splinter, packing up the car. "Coming!" Donnie called down and ran to his desk. All over the desk were pictures of Raphael and his house along with a single notebook.

"10:30 October 30th. Another tricycle." He muttered as he wrote in the notebook.

"Donatello!" His father called. Donnie groaned and went running down stairs to see what his parents wanted...

* * *

Donnie was an only child.

His father was a ninjutsu master and teacher while his mother was a nurse at a children's hospital. Splinter was 45 year old mutant rat with black, brown and white fur, with a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail and a pink nose.

He wore a red kimoto.

Tang Shen was a human with long black hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Donnie's parents were going on a weekend trip and even though Don was 15 his parents had hired a babysitter to watch him. "Mom! Mom he did it again! He took another tricycle!" Donnie cried as he ran up to his parents.

Shen sighed.

"Ok honey, we talked about this. You can not stay up in your all day staring at an old man through a telescope." She explained. "But Mom there's something wrong with that house. I'm serious." Donnie exclaimed in a slightly high pitched voice.

Shen's eyes widened.

"His voice sounds funny!" She exclaimed to her husband and Donnie rolled his eyes. "Somebody's hitting puberty right my son." Splinter chuckled. "Maybe you should come with us." Shen said in a worried voice. "Oh the boy's to busy, he has his spying to do." Splinter smirked.

"I'm not spying!" Don frowned.

"It's alright my son, when I was your age I did exactly the same thing. Of course it involved binoculars and the lovely twins across the street." The rat laughed and went to get the rest of the bags. Donnie looked across the street and saw the right hand window blind quickly close...

* * *

After Splinter and Tang Shen had checked to make sure they had everything they started up the car.

Shen opened the window and looked towards Donnie. "Karai should be here in a few hours. If anything happens call the police and hide in your closet!" She called as Splinter began to reverse, only to crash into something behind them.

The two adults looked around and saw they had hit a kid with a werewolf Halloween mask on.

"Sorry dude, it's hard ta see with tha mask on." The kid muttered nervously. Splinter sighed and pulled the mask off. "Then why don't you keep it off Jones." He said and drove off. Casey Jones was a human teenage boy with a slender build, long black hair and brown eyes.

He wore a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, along with fingerless gloves.

He was missing three of his upper front teeth from playing hockey. His shoes were also specially designed to change between sneakers and roller skates. He had been friends with Donnie since they were kids. The human looked towards the turtle and noticed his fed up expression.

"Cheer up dude, it's almost Halloween. In one day and 3 hours it's candy time." He smiled and showed Donnie the basket ball he was holding.

"Check it out I got a new ball." He smiled and passed it to his friend. Donnie just sighed. "Speakin' of which have ya decided, vampire, zombie or mummy?" Casey asked excitedly. "Casey, I don't think I'm going treat or treating this year?" The brown eyed mutant admitted.

"What?! Come on yer gonna break a 10 year strike." Casey widen as Donnie began to throw the ball into the old basket ball hoop in his driveway.

"Maybe I'm getting to grown up." Don shrugged as he passed the ball to Casey. The human smirked and looked up at the hoop. "It's time for an in yer face disgrace." He grinned and threw the ball. However the ball bounced hard of the edge of the hope and hit Casey right in the face.

The human cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

"Are you OK?!" Donnie cried as he ran to his friend's aid. "Yeah I'll be fine, where's my ball?" Casey asked. The two teenagers slowly turned towards the street and gasped. Casey's ball had landed right on Raphael Hora's lawn...


	2. Man Slaughter

**Chapter 2: Man Slaughter**

The two teens ran across the street and stood on the path at the very edge of Raph's lawn.

They stared hopelessly at the basket ball that lay just 10 feet away. Donnie sighed and put a hand on Casey's shoulder. "Sorry man." He sighed and turned to leave, but Casey quickly grabbed his arm.

"Donnie wait! Yer all grown up now, ya get it!" He smiled.

Donnie's eyes widened in disbelief. "Casey your ball just landed on Raphael Hora's lawn. It doesn't exist anymore." He insisted. "I payed twenty eight dollars for that ball. I ran 10 miles and asked my Mom for a dollar twenty six times, I've never worked that hard in my life." Casey groaned.

Donnie rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

He frowned and looked back at the house in confusion. "Raph hasn't come out yet." The turtle said out loud as he watched the door and the two windows, but not one of them moved.

"So?" Casey asked.

"So maybe he's sleeping. Alright I'll do it." He sighed and stepped closer to the grass. "I'll never forget this, hurry though." Casey said. Donnie nodded and ran towards the ball, he was just about to pick it up when the door suddenly creaked open and a livid Raph stepped out.

"No." Don whispered in fear when he saw him.

Raph ran straight at him but Donnie ducked out of the just in time. "YER AS GOOD AS DEAD!" Raph screamed and ran for him again. Donnie ran as fast as he could towards Casey, but before he could get there Raph grabbed his arms and lifted him up in the air.

"YA THINK YA CAN JUST COME HERE TERRORISE MY LAWN?!" He screamed in the mutant teen's face.

"No I'm sorry!" Donnie cried. "YA WANNA BE A DEAD PERSON!? THIS PLACE IS NOT A PLAY GROUND FOR CHILDREN!" Raph shouted angrily. "No I love life, I got it from now on." Don whimpered in fear.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! WHY CAN'T YA RESPECT THAT?! WHY CAN'T YA JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY-"

Raph Hora suddenly frozen. Donnie was completely frozen in fear. Still holding Donatello, Raphael slowly fell towards the ground until he was unconscious on top of the mutant teen.

The two teenagers were in such shook that they failed to notice the front door slamming shut or the thick black smoke bellowing from the chimney...

* * *

In about 20 minuets an ambulance arrived.

The two paramedics quietly loaded the elderly turtle onto a stretcher and started to wheel him away. His left arm slipped off and a strand of grass wrapped around his finger, but it soon lost it's grip.

As they wheeled Raph away Donnie noticed something shining in the grass.

He picked it up and saw that it was a shiny silver key with a blue heart shaped diamond at the hilt. Suddenly the stretcher seemed to be stuck. What everyone failed to notice were the strands of grass that were wrapping themselves around one of the wheels.

When the paramedics finally pulled the stretcher free they didn't see the missing wheel get pulled into the ground.

Donnie watched as the ambulance drove away from the house. "No sirens dude, that's never a good sign." Casey said hopelessly as he and Donnie turned back to Raph's house.

"I'm a murder." Don said in disbelief.

"No yer not, when it's an accident they call it man slaughter." Casey smiled. All of a sudden a black car pulled up in Donnie's drive way. Karai was here...

* * *

Oroku Karai was an 20 year old human girl.

She was Donatello's height and was quite slender. Karai also had short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back. She wore bright red eye liner over the tips of her eyebrows.

Oroku Karai wore a smack brown biker jacket with metal studs all over it, a black shirt underneath the jacket and blue jeans.

Donnie walked in his house and saw Karai looking for everyone. She smiled when she saw Donnie. "Hey Donnie, I just saw an ambulance did I miss anything interesting?" She asked.

"Karai, can I talk to you for a second?" Don asked. "Sure thing green-bean, where are your folks?" The human asked.

"They already left." Don sighed. "Ok usually deal, indoors at nine, in your room by eleven, lights out is your call." She listed. The mutant turtle groaned because she wouldn't let him talk.

"Listen up, I control the TV, stereo and the phone." Karai added quickly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a baby! I don't even need you here Karai!" Donatello exclaimed. Karai smirked and casually picked up one of his mother's plant pot, suddenly she let it go and it smashed all over the floor.

Donnie gasped.

"Gosh Donnie, why'd you do that?" Karai asked. "But I didn't." Don argued. "Yeah but who do you think their going to believe?" Karai grinned. Donnie growled and stormed upstairs to his room...

* * *

When Donnie came into his room he slammed his door shut and looked around the bed room.

His room had purple wallpaper, a black carpet and on the walls were dozens of posters of diagrams and pictures of famous scientists. Donnie dug into his pocket and pulled out the key he had found on Raph's lawn.

There was not a single bit of rust or a scratch on it.

It almost looked brand new. However, Donnie notice something engraved into the key that said 'Made In 1951 New York'. That meant that this key was made about 45 years ago.

Donnie sighed and threw the key on his desk that still had his notebook and his pictures of Raphael.

Donnie walked over to his window and looked across the street and at the now empty house. The turtle sighed again, he moved the telescope away as he felt that there was no need for it anymore.

He closed the blinds and fell asleep on the bed...


End file.
